uropifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Silvan od Montreal
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Uropi Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Bun dia I av puntim inskriven ma su Wikia ''id i av viziten de Uropi paʒ. Je s' u bun inìz. I av ʒa deten un o du minori metade, po incepo kim tal da vark (un moz aptrofo la is nudi). Da sem funsiono wim in ''Wikipedia, ba je s' maj lezi id maj vic. I men te je v' so maj slimi po kreato un original prodikad. Inkarʒim, Bertràn 11:14, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Gratulade Halo Silvàn I av ma inskriven su de wikia id av viziten ja. I vol gratulo va: vu av deten un uslivan vark. UK Parkà i find ne tal de intenen di sitiu? Sunido 14:03, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :I incèp ne vi prag. Vu moz findo tale artikle slogan de kategorije o od de list tale artiklis. Lise de bunveni paʒ. Silvan od Montreal 02:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Dankon pro la bonvenigaj vortoj. Sed ne atendu ke mi skribu en uropia lingvo. Dankon pro la bonvenigaj vortoj. Sed ne atendu ke mi skribu en uropia lingvo. Arno.raymond.lagrange 08:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Mi rimarkis viajn redaktojn en Vikipedio kaj interesiĝas pri planlingvoj. Tamen mi ne havas sufiĉe da energio por lerni ilin. Mi restos Esperantisto tiom longe ke montriĝos ke Esperanto estas la plej taŭga kandidato kiel monda helplingvo. Arno.raymond.lagrange 19:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : mi tro kutimas ke en Vikipedio mi restas ensalutinta dum longa tempo. Mia pasvorto estis forĵetita de wikia. mi devis rekrei iun --ArnoLagrange 21:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Strange. Mi spertas neniun problemon tiuflanke. Silvàn 21:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Dommage Bonjour, J'avais découvet l'existence d'Uropi en 1986 (il y a 25 ans) alors que j'étais lycéen. J'avais fait une copie de l'article du journal Libé qui m'avait enthousiasmé à l'époque. J'ai retrouvé par hasard l'article il y a quelques semaines et je regardais comment le projet avait évolué (il ya une dizaine d'années c'était le néant : 0 occurence sur Google). Et j'ai été agréablement supris de retrouver trace de ce projet à différents niveaux. Même si l'essor n'est pas à l'hauteur de ce que j'attendais. C'est pourquoi je suis déçu, qu'à peine découvert, je vois un site, bien fait de surcroît, sur l'Uropi disparaître. Je n'ai pas encore compris la raison qui consistait à supprimer le site. Je pense que même s'il y a des différents, l'Uropi, un peu comme un logiciel libre, peut avoir des branches et c'est celle qui a le plus de succès auprès des utilisateurs qui survit. Améliorations : Cela ne fait que quelques heures que je me penche sur le sujet mais il y a des améliorations qui me paraissent assez incontournables comme par exemple l'adapatation au nouvelles technos : Problème du caractère "3". Ce caractère doit être remplacé par le "q" ou "y" en conservant la prononciation, afin d'être facilement utilisé dans les traitements de texte, sms, ... Tant pis Jean-Christophe A+ uropi.9.jcctmp@spamgourmet.com